tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Robert Savage
:Sgt. Savage is a soldier from World War II. A hard charger from the so-called "greatest generation" Sergeant SAVAGE joined the Army during WWII, ready to fight the good fight. He is a light infantry commander trained for air assault operations. A natural leader, Sgt. Savage is renowned for his toughness and skill. He’s survived countless battles and brings his extensive experience to the battlefield. His men trust him explicitly, and most would follow him to the gates of hell without hesitation. History Robert S. Savage was born in Albany, New York in 1924. He joined the Army during WWII, ready to fight the good fight. He’s a light infantry commander trained for air assault operations, and has survived countless battles. As an antitank gunner in Tunisia, he earned the Silver Star after he jumped into a burning ammunition-filled halftrack, drove it away from allied soldiers and leapt to safety just before the vehicle exploded. Not long after, he shot down a German Messerschmitt Me-109 fighter that was strafing Allied troops. Sgt. Savage, who was firing from machine guns mounted on a halftrack, hit the pilot through the windshield.Lewis Millet:War Hero, Patriot, and Bayonet Expert In 1944, Savage's Eagles participated in D-Day. Later in 1944, Sgt. Robert Steven Savage, the US Army’s most decorated soldier, led a covert mission behind enemy lines. Savage was betrayed by one of his own men, Garrison Kreiger, and was captured. During his capture, Savage’s body was experimented on and then he was cryogenically frozen. 50 years later, in 1994, the GI Joe team found the secret bunker where Savage’s body was kept. When they revived him, they found the genetic alterations and DNA formula he was given in the 1940s maintained his youth, but also gave him super strength. In the present day, General Hawk gave him command of a rowdy bunch of recruits, which Savage trained up and calls The Savage Eagles. MUX Continuity In 2015, Savage travelled to Iraq to help train infantry alongside G.I. Joe. Original Savage Eagles Team * Sgt. Savage: Team commander * Lt. Kreiger: Officer and biological scientist *'Pug': David P. Brewi, a former Golden Gloves champion and the heavy weapons specialist. *'Dynamite': Hector J. Garrido, an Argentinian chemist with "love for explosives", demolitions expert. *'Grill': Darren K. Filbert, a genius in mechanics, creator the Eagle's arsenal and vehicles. *'Hep Cat': Kevin M. Kaye, a music lover with a knack for communications systems. *'Mouse': Morris L. Sanderson, a clumsy mountain of a man and security expert. *'Tank': Dwight M. Prudence, the vehicles´ master operator. G.I. Joe World After the conclusion of the Second World War, General Robert Savage speaks to the newly formed United Nations, and stresses the importance of not only a world diplomatic force, but a policing force. The General is placed in command of the UN's security forces, which are named G.I. Joes by the people. Under the Joes, peace is maintained and strengthened, and even though there are still seeds of discontent, the Joes faithfully and honorably defend the principles of peace and justice. References External links *Sgt. Savage at Yo Joe.com *Sgt. Savage @ toysandbacon Category:humans Category:Savage Eagles Category:characters Category:TP-only characters Category:US Army